


Sin palabras

by LunaIssabella



Series: RanTober [12]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Humor, RanTober
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] Pocas personas se podrían considerar lo suficientemente privilegiadas como para dejar sin palabras a Kaito Kuroba [...]





	Sin palabras

**Author's Note:**

> #12 Contestar - KaiShi (Kaito Kid)

**Sin palabras**

Pocas personas se podrían considerar lo suficientemente privilegiadas como para dejar sin palabras a Kaito Kuroba, siendo él o cuando se presentaba bajo su alter ego Kaito Kid siempre encontraba una respuesta ingeniosa a cada situación u obstáculo que se presentara en su camino. O eso pensaba él antes de que el chico que está parado frente a él se presentara a su puerta.

—Buenos días Kaito Kid —saluda formalmente Shinichi Kudo mirándolo con la seriedad que lo caracteriza cuadrando sus hombros y enlazando sus manos a su espalda—, he venido por ti.

Parpadea una, dos, tres veces tratando de procesar lo que le acaba de decir el chico mientras su mente corre de un lado al otro ideando un plan de escape. Las palabras no acuden a sus labios, incapaz de contestar algo que le diera tiempo para escapar, sabe perfectamente que es en vano explicarle al chico porque él no es Kaito Kid, pero ni siquiera una excusa barata acude a su mente.

Conoce bien a Shinichi, al menos desde lejos, y sabe que es el mejor detective juvenil en todo Japón por lo que si estaba frente a su puerta llamándole por su alter ego es fútil tratar de siquiera empezar a explicar. Su cerebro lanza todas las opciones que tiene y ninguna es mejor que la otra hasta que llega a una simple e irremediable opción. Huir.

Cuando el joven parado frente a él está por decir algo más de su manga saca una esfera de humo y la lanza al suelo desapareciendo del lugar. Por su parte Shinichi se queda en el umbral de la puerta cubriéndose el rostro con un pañuelo para no inhalar el gas de la bomba de humo, de todo lo que pudo hacer el ladrón en realidad no había anticipado que pudiera hacer eso.

—¡Shinichi! —la voz de Ran a su espalda es acompañada por un fuerte golpe en su nuca que le hace encogerse un poco y rozar la zona adolorida con una de sus manos—, te dije que decirle al mundialmente conocido ladrón de joyas Kaito Kid ''He venido por ti'' no es la mejor forma de declararse. ¡Ahora sólo Dios sabe dónde se habrá metido!

Shinichi mira nuevamente la puerta pensando en que tal vez, solo tal vez, Ran tiene razón. Sin embargo, lo que le dice le da una excelente idea para atraer al ladrón e intentarlo una vez más. No importa cuantas veces tenga que hacerlo, se declarará a Kaito Kid costara lo que costara.


End file.
